Um bom professor Um profesor bom
by dm42afi
Summary: Gostas do teu prof? De certeza que não é melhor do que o do Naruto. O professor dele pode ser muito interessante... O Iruka tem muita sorte... ou não.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. I**

Kakashi está sentado num banco de jardim. O ar quente está a apoderar-se dele. E a sua máscara não ajuda nada.

- "Vou para casa" – pensou ele – "Lá deve estar mais fresco."

Estava já a caminho para a saída do jardim quando uma shuriken lhe passa mesmo ao lado dos olhos. Segundos depois sai o Iruka de uns arbustos, super-aflito vira-se para o Kakashi:

- Desculpa! E-eu queria acertar na árvore. Aleijei-te? Sou mesmo anormal. Desculpa, a sério. Eu…

De repente foi interrompido. Só sentiu a mão do Kakashi presa nos seus lábios. Agora, mais do que em qualquer altura deste dia, estava calor. Muito calor. Kakashi com o ar mais sério do mundo diz-lhe:

- És um idiota. Não tens pontaria nenhuma. Espero que tenhas mais sorte com outras coisas.

- Que mal é que eu te fiz? És mesmo anormal! – disse com raiva o Iruka.

- O mal que tu me fizes-te foi existires… – Kakashi é interrompido por uma forte estalada do Iruka que, com raiva, vai a correr para dentro dos arbustos. O Kakashi vai-se embora do parque, muito sério como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

No final da tarde o tempo mudou radicalmente. O ar estava gelado e haviam imensas nuvens escuras no céu. Iruka tinha voltado a casa.

- "Acho que lhe devia ir pedir desculpa… Fui demasiado bruto com ele." – Pensou ele sentado no sofá. – "Mas onde é que ele vive?" De repente o Naruto arromba a porta da casa.

- Mano? O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou o Iruka – E porque é que estás a chorar?

- O stôr chumbou-me no comportamento porque eu bati sem querer no Gaara! Agora quer falar contigo pessoalmente na casa dele. Toma o recado que ele mandou.

O Iruka leu:

"O seu educando foi apanhado a espancar um colega velho então por este meio informar que gostava de ter uma reunião consigo em minha casa. Dentro deste envelope está juntamente a minha morada."

Para o Iruka era muito difícil tratar do irmão adoptivo. Desde que os pais morreram a vida dele mudara radicalmente.

-"Bom vamos lá ter com o ter com o professor dele" – pensou.

Saiu de casa e dirigiu-se para a morada referida no envelope. Bateu de novo. Ninguém abria. Então virou-se de costas para a porta. O jardim de sakuras que estava à sua frente contrastava com o céu negro. Estava frio. O corpo dele estava gelado. Mas, de repente, um calor invade-lhe o pescoço. Algo quente e tranquilizante se encosta a ele. Dois braços apertaram-lhe a anca e puxaram o seu corpo contra algo.

Apesar de ainda estar muito frio, o corpo de Iruka ficava cada vez mais quente. Estava nervoso e empolgado ao mesmo tempo. Permaneceu imóvel. Como se o tempo parasse. Estão uma voz confiante sussurra-lhe ao ouvido:

- Queres entrar? Está frio cá fora.

Iruka ganha coragem e vira-se. O grande sorriso do Kakashi estava escondido pela sua mascara.

- O teu irmão tem mais pontaria que tu. – Disse ele.

Iruka estava em estado de choque – O QUÊ? TU ÉS O PROFESSOR? – O Kakashi puxa-o para dentro.

- Desculpa lá. A sala esta em obras. – Informou o. Isso era de longe a menor preocupação do Iruka. Pensava ele. A sala estava cheia de tralhas. Um monte de caixas empilhadas por todo o lado. Quase que não havia espaço para chegar ao sofá que estava muito apertado. Na verdade não havia espaço no sofá que desse para os dois.

- Vamos ficar um pouco apertados mas acho que isso não é problema nenhum para ti. – Disse o Kakashi. O Iruka começou a suar. Não estava a achar piada nenhuma à situação. Mas, não sabia bem porque, a sua parte de baixo estava ligeiramente activa. O Kakashi reparou e riu-se:

- Estás a divertir-te…

- Bom, na verdade eu prefiro sentar-me neste monte de caixas. – Disse o Iruka, atrapalhado. – E então, chamaste-me para falarmos do Naruto, certo?

O Kakashi estava a ficar nervoso. O Iruka lá subiu para cima de umas caixas e sentou-se. O Kakashi lá começou:

- Pois.. sabes que o teu irmão… foi mal comportado e… pronto… bateu no Gaara…

O Iruka estava a ficar irritado. Passado alguns minutos não aguenta mais e grita de raiva:

- SERA QUE PODES FALAR COMO UM PROFESSOR NORMAL? – Então faz um movimento brusco. A torre de caixas começa a desmoronar-se e o Iruka cai em cima do Kakashi. Estava tudo a correr mal para o lado do Iruka. O Kakashi está a gostar da situação.

- Sabes que eu chamei-te para tudo menos para falarmos do Naruto, certo?

O Iruka explode. Dirige-se para a porta e abre-a com força. Não era definitivamente o melhor dia para o chatearem. Mas uma mão suave prende-lhe o branco impedindo de sair. Então uma voz sussurra-lhe ao ouvido:

- Não precisas de te ir embora. Aqui há coisas muito interessantes para fazer…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

É a minha primeira fic! Please mandem reviews! Fico a espera!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap II**

- Queres chá? – Perguntou o Kakashi a Iruka, A cozinha era espaçosa, ao contrário da sala.

- P-pode ser… - Disse Iruka. Não sabia porque é que ficara naquela casa nojenta com aquela pessoa que detestava. Talvez tenha ficado lá para não ir para casa tomar conta do chato e infantil Naruto. Ou apenas sinta um atracão por certa pessoa que encontrou no parque.

---

- Entra Gaara – disse Naruto.

- Não gostei que tu me batesses ontem. Não sei se quero voltar a ser teu amigo. – lamurio o Gaara.

- Desculpa…

- Vou pensar nisso. O teu irmão está em casa?

- Não.

Passaram minutos. Nenhumdeles perceberam o que se passava. Tinham am,bos paralizado. Ficaram ali, a olhar um para o outro com um ar muito sério. Até que o Naruto esboçou um sorriso e perguntou:

- Posso bater-te?

- Tas parvo! – afirmou o Gaara – Achas que não me aleijas-te o suficiente da última vez?

- Não fales do que não sabes. – Disse Naruto. E depois, sem dizer mais nada, puxa-lhe o felho das calças.

---

- Se calhar é melhor eu ir para casa… O Naruto precisa de mim… - Na verdade já estava era farto de estar ali. Ele tinha dito: "Não precisas de te ir embora. Aqui há coisas muito interessantes para fazer." Pois… Claro…

- Sempre podes telefonar-lhe. – Disse Kakashi

- Não tenho celular.

- Eu empresto-te o meu.

- Esquece eu vou gastar muito dinheiro.

O Kakashi sorriu:

- Eu não me importo.

O Iruka começou a ficar irritado:

- Olha, eu quero lá saber se tu te importas com o dinheiro ou não. Eu quero ir-me embora daqui! És a pessoa mais inconveniente que eu conheci!

O Iruka respira. O Kakashi manten-se sério. Muito sério. Depois põe a mão no bolso e tira o seu celular. Estica a mão e dá ao Iruka.

- Enervas-te muito facilmente…

---

- O… O que é que estas a fazer? – perguntou o Gaara, nervoso.

- A divertir-me. Acredita que ti vais divertir muito mais do que eu.

O celular toca. A meio da situação.

- "Que merda!" – pensou Naruto – "Quem será agora?"

- Estou? Naruto! Esta tudo bem em casa? A reunião está a demorar um bocado. Tens o jantar no frigorifico. O que é que estas a fazer?

- Pois… O Gaara veio cá a casa e… tamos a fazer… um bolo.

- Ok. Divirtam-se. Adeus.

O Naruto desligou o celular e voltou lá. A janela estava aberta. O Naruto percebeu que ele fugira. No lugar dele já só havia uns boxers molhados do pikachu. O Naruto riu-se. Já tinha uma razão para o voltar a ver. Ou até fazer chantagem com ele. Pressiona-lo. Fazer com que ele lhe obedece-se para sempre. O Naruto sabe bem o que o seu querido Gaara consegue fazer pelos seus boxers.

---

- Já está mais descansado? – Perguntou o Kakashi. O Iruka não respondeu. Não queria estar ali. Estava a ficar farto daquele professor. E o Kakashi já estava a começar a perceber. A perceber que o Iruka não estava a gostar.

Então não pensou duas vezes.

Talvez tenha sido o beijo mais escaldante que o Iruka recebera. Suava e seguro ao mesmo tempo. O Kakashi deitou-o no chão. Mas o Iruka já não estava nervoso. Já não tinha medo. Não tinha medo de nada. O Kakashi pára. Abraça o Iruka que ainda está no chão, um bocado chocado com a cena. Depois volta a beija-lo e pergunta:

- Ainda queres ir embora agora?

---

- Naru-san! Por favor! – O Gaara já estava a implorar de joelhos. O Naruto tinha trancado a porta de casa e o Gaara estava do lado de fora, a espreitar pela janela da casa de banho. Lá dentro estava o Naruto com um meio-sorriso sexy com os seus boxers pendurados por um dedo por cima da sanita aberta.

- Pára! Por favor! Eu faço tudo o que tu quizeres! – Gritou o Gaara.~

- Tudo, mesmo?

O Gaara sabia o que vinha a seguir. Tinha vontade de dizer que não à pergunta do Naruto… Mas os seus boxers estavam a milímetros de ir parar ao esgoto…

- SIM! Eu faço tudo.

- Entãovemo-nos amanhã cá em casa. – Disse Naruto com um grande sorriso – Enquanto isso eu fico com esta coisa nojenta e infantil. – Dito isto, foi para o quarto, contente com a vitória.

---

O Iruka bloqueia. O que é que ele tava a fazer? O Kakashi puxa-lhe a camisa, como se precisa-se daquilo para sobreviver começou a beijar-lhe o peito. O Iruka já estava a ficar assustado. Então, rapidamente, empurra o Kakashi para o lado e foge para a saída. Para seu azar o Kakashi estava prevenido contra todos os riscos e a tinha trancado. O Iruka estava desesperado. Depois de minutos a bater na porta para tentar sair, cansa-se e encosta-se à porta. O Kakashi vem por trás e encosta-se a ele. O Iruka está, como é habitual uma pilha de nervos e grita:

- LARGA-ME! Detesto-te!

- Até podes dizer-me que não gostas mas estaria a mentir… - E passa a sua língua quente pelo pescoço do Iruka – E mentir é feio.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**O Iruka chegou a casa. Lá conseguiu fugir daquele tarado sexual. O Naruto já estava a dormir. Estava deitado em cima da cama e estava abraçado... a uns... boxers? OK, aparentemente estava tudo bem. Mas o Iruka não conseguia esquecer a tarde divertidíssima que passara. Estava excitado. Ele tinha de voltar aquela casa e ir ter com aquele professor que tinha tornado a sua vida interessante. Muuuuuuuuuito interessante...**

**De repente arranjou uma boa desculpa para voltar lá. E saiu de casa, em direcção aquela porta que adorava e detestava ao mesmo tempo.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**O Kakashi estava prestes a ir para a cama. Já tinha arrumado a cozinha porque, com a brincadeira toda, o chá tinha-se entornado e estava toda inundada. **

**Entretanto, alguém bate à porta. Ele sorriu. Já estava à espera daquilo. Ele não lhe conseguia resistir. Ele tinha voltado. Então, dirigiu-se à porta.**

**- Olááá!... Eu... sabes... resolvi... vir pagar a chamada... sabes ... a que eu fiz para o Naruto!... Toma.**

**O Iruka estava muito atrapalhado. Lá deu uma moeda ao Kakashi. Este riu e, com o seu ar mais convencido, afirmou:**

**- Fazes de tudo para voltar cá, não fazes?**

**O Iruka parecia um tomate.**

**- O quê?! NÃO É ISSO! É que...**

**O Kakashi interrompeu-o com um beijo.**

**- Não digas mais nada... entra.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**- Vamos para a sala? - perguntou o Kakashi. O Iruka ainda não se tinha esquecido de como a sala estava "apertada".**

**- Sabes... se calhar é melhor irmos para outro sítio... para o teu quarto... Talvez...**

**O Kakashi estava há muito tempo à espera daquilo. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aquilo ia acontecer... então, faz um grande sorriso e olha fixamente para o Iruka.**

**- Tens a certeza que queres ir para lá?**

**O Iruka não estava a perceber qual era o problema. Então encolheu os ombros.**

**Foi nesta altura que o Kakashi abriu a porta do seu quarto e, com o seu ar mais convencido, convidou-o a entrar...**

**O Iruka olhou em redor. O quarto era mais espaçoso, ao contrário da sala. Mas estava muito desarrumado.**

**- Desculpa a confusão... - disse o Kakashi. - Senta-te na cama mas cuidado porque está um pouco suja de..." iogurte". Eu vou buscar um pano para limpar.**

**O Kakashi tocou no ponto fraco do Iruka. Ele adora iogurte! O que ele não sabia é que aquele iogurte era diferentinho...**

**O Kakashi já estava prestes a sair do quarto quando o Iruka grita:**

**- De que é esse iogurte?**

**O Kakashi riu:**

**- Tem um ingrediente secreto...**

**E não disse mais nada. Saiu do quarto. O Iruka estava muito curioso acerca do "iogurte". O que teria ele de tão especial? Não esperou mais tempo. Molhou o seu dedo no iogurte que era mais liquido que o normal e provou... Tinha um sabor muito esquisito. Mas gostou. Aquilo mexeu com ele... em todos os sentidos. Passados poucos segundos, o Iruka já estava de gatas, em cima da cama, a lamber energicamente o melhor iogurte que alguma vez tinha provado.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**" Onde é que está a merda do pano!" pensou o Kakashi chateado. Estava a perder tempo de diversão com o seu encarregado de educação preferido. Só depois percebeu que o pano estava dentro de uma panela XD!**

**Pegou no pano e dirigiu-se, em passo apressado, para o quarto. Foi então que viu o Iruka a lamber desesperadamente o "iogurte" resultante da diversão daquele dia. Quando o Iruka reparou que o Kakashi já tinha chegado, tentou defender-se:**

**- Oh! Desculpa! É que... eu tenho um bocado de fome e ... gosto muito de iogurte e ... este é muito bom! Sabes onde é que eu posso comprar mais? Uma loja ou assim...**

**O Iruka percebera que o Kakashi se estava a rir por debaixo da máscara. Só não percebia porquê. Então sem qualquer aviso prévio, o Kakashi atira-se para cima do Iruka, afasta a sua máscara e dá-lhe um linguado. A sua língua molhada massajava a do Iruka com movimentos seguros e escaldantes. Depois, voltou a pôr a máscara e, ainda em cima dele, diz:**

**- Não há sítio onde o possas comprar. Sou eu que o faço. E há mais do sítio de onde essa pequena amostra veio.**

**Passado pouco tempo, as roupas de ambos estavam espalhadas pelo chão e o Iruka estava a gemer de prazer debaixo do Kakashi que estava a fazer de tudo para aquilo não acabar.**

**Ia ser uma longa noite repleta de diversão e de... "iogurte".**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**- Gostas de gelado? - perguntou o Naruto ao Gaara. Este tinha chegado há um quarto de hora e já estava aflito com o que ia acontecer a seguir.**

**- N-na verdade... eu não... gosto muito de gelados! - respondeu-lhe ele.**

**Mas já era tarde demais. O Naruto já tinha arranjado um grande cone com uma bola... de gelado.**

**- Agora é que dizes que não gostas!... Não faz mal. Como-o eu!**

**E em perder mais tempo, o Naruto atirou-se a ele. Ao gelado.**

**Mas ele comia-o de uma forma muito "engraçada"...**

**O Gaara estava enfeitiçado pelos lábios do Naruto a percorrerem de uma forma tão sensual a superfície do gelado. Então ficou ali, de olhos esbugalhados a olhar para ele.**

**Passado pouco tempo, o Naruto percebeu que estava a ser observado.**

**- Queres um bocado? - perguntou ele. Claro que ele já sabia que não era gelado o que o Gaara queria comer.**


End file.
